


A Certain Satisfaction

by thejizzler



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exposure, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejizzler/pseuds/thejizzler
Summary: Jim and Oswald's endless war comes to an unexpected head.





	A Certain Satisfaction

Exhausted, but set ablaze with rage, Jim slams Oswald Cobblepot against the alley wall.

Oswald’s only reaction, somewhat predictably, is to laugh. He’s limp beneath Jim’s grip. Somehow, it feels like a challenge.

“Oh, Jim,” Oswald smiles. It’s wide enough that Jim thinks he can see every last one of his teeth. “I confess I’ve always liked this side of you.”

“You’re about to like it a lot less,” Jim snarls. He emphasizes the sentiment by pulling Oswald forward just far enough to ram him back against the wall again. The sound of the impact is loud and sick and makes some innermost part of Jim go hot all over.

Oswald laughs again, a strained sound.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Oswald asks. His tongue, pink and wet, licks along his bottom lip. “Power?”

“I don’t know about that,” Jim replies, mouth twisting with disgust. “Hurting you, though,  _ that _ sure feels good.”

Jim’s fingers dig deeper through layers of fabric to press bruise-hard against Oswald’s skin.

“Hurting me?” Oswald barks out a laugh. The sound of it makes Jim’s grip press harder still. “Is  _ that _ what you think you’re doing?”

Again, Jim pulls him forward, then shoves back. The crash of body hitting brick is even louder than the last.

Oswald can’t help but to wince. Jim can’t help but to grin.

“You haven’t the faintest idea what it means to really hurt someone,” Oswald hisses. His eyes are jade-green and spitting fire. “Least of all me.”

“Oh, Oswald, my old friend,” Jim’s face is only nanometers from Oswald’s now. Both their breaths come hard and heavy. “I think you’d be surprised.”

Jim thinks of Sofia’s slender wrists crushed beneath his palms, her pale skin spanked red and raw.

There’s a bead of sweat trembling atop Oswald’s lip. His cheeks are scarlet as the finger marks on Sofia’s thighs.

“Surprise me, then,” Oswald whispers.

Oswald’s eyes are wet and newly pale. Jim thinks of him as he’d been after a face full of fear toxin, sobbing and humiliated, aquiver in Jim’s arms.

Jim wants nothing more than to make him sob like that again, but nothing less than to give Oswald exactly what he wants.

“Beg for it,” Jim growls, a negotiation.

Oswald’s face darkens, then lights up. That he’s conflicted too, ashamed of what he wants, makes it easier. Makes Jim harder. 

“Please, Jim,” Oswald whimpers. His voice is reedy, wobbly as the wet spots in his eyes. “Surprise me, I’m begging you.”

Jim releases his hold on Oswald’s shoulder, watches him drop and stumble back into the wall. He slaps lightly at his cheekbone, a tease and promise of what’s to come.

“On your knees,” Jim commands.

Oswald drops with a speed that makes Jim’s breath catch in his throat. 

He looks up at Jim, unshed tears clinging to long lashes. His lips droop downward, parted, like withered rose petals. 

Jim makes quick work of his fly, biting down on his lip as his cock hits the open air.

“Take it,” Jim demands, the words steady despite the painful throb in his groin and the rush of heady adrenaline in his veins. “Then I’ll think about giving you what you want.”

Oswald inches forward immediately, hungry eyes on Jim’s purpled cock. He takes the shaft gently in hand and licks the head experimentally.

“No, I said  _ take it _ ,” Jim growls, grabbing Oswald by the hair and pulling him in. 

Jim’s cock slides into the wet velvet of Oswald’s mouth. It takes Oswald only a moment to adjust, cheeks hollowing as he bobs forward to take Jim in entire.

Jim’s eyes squeeze shut and his head falls back, grip in Oswald’s gel-hardened hair tightening. Oswald moans around him, the soft-hot suction of his mouth inching backwards off his cock. Jim pistons it back into Oswald’s mouth with no warning or gentleness, the sharp tip of Oswald’s nose forced into his pubic hair. 

Oswald sputters, surprised, then takes him in somehow further still. Jim can feel the tender back of Oswald’s throat against his tip. 

Jim thrusts backwards, then back in, fucking Oswald’s face with a force he hasn’t dared used on even Sofia, Oswald’s surprised, gagging noises egging him further on. 

He pulls out with no warning, leaving Oswald gasping, spit dribbling down his pointed chin as tears spill from his eyes. 

Jim looks down at him, throbbing-hard still, dizzy with dominion. 

“On all fours now,” Jim orders.

Oswald rushes to comply, whimpering, hands scrabbling at the dampened concrete beneath him.

Jim takes a knee.

“Pull your pants down.”

Oswald’s resulting cry is terrified and grateful all at once. He lifts his hands just long enough to obey, dress pants pooling around his knees before his palms are planted firmly back on the ground. 

His thighs are creamy and unmarked. The tails of his jacket cover the rises of his ass, his crack vulnerable between the fabric split. 

Jim lifts both tails up over his back, exposing him completely.

There isn’t much on hand outdoors here, so Jim’s hands will have to do this time.

The first slap-sting of contact shocks them both. 

“More,” Oswald moans.

The second slap is harder, the crack of it louder. Oswald’s elbows buckle with the strength of it.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he asks nonetheless, a challenge.

The third makes even Jim’s palm go sore, and then he’s bringing the hand back down again before Oswald can make another sound.

Jim’s pace is relentless from there, his free hand holding Oswald in place as his hips instinctively begin to jerk away from the continuing assault of the other. Oswald’s cheeks are blooming red, his cries animalistic, every inch as desperate and pathetic as they’d been the night he’d fled away from his hallucinatory nightmare and into Jim’s arms.

One particularly savage swing makes Oswald’s arms give out ‘till he’s flat on his belly. Jim keeps spanking through it until the pulse of his own cock can be ignored no longer and he brings his tender palm around himself, only a few jerks necessary before he’s spilling spurts of cum onto Oswald’s abused bared ass.

Jim gives himself only a moment to catch his breath before he’s flipping Oswald onto his back, eyes on his angry-hard cock. 

“Come for me,” Jim says. “Touch yourself.”

Oswald sobs with relief and strokes himself as commanded, helpless with arousal and his own humiliation. It’s only seconds before he’s coming with a broken scream, face wet with tears and spit.

They stare at each other, after, the smirk on Jim’s face contented, the blissed shock on Oswald’s harder to define.

Jim moves in toward his face as though to kiss him. He bites down hard enough on his lip to draw blood instead. Licking the taste of it, he pulls back and looks down at Gotham’s so-called king, wrecked and bleeding and lying bare-assed in an alley at his own implicit request.

“Until next time, old friend,” Jim laughs, a goodbye, zipping up his pants with hands steadier than they’ve ever been.

He’s up and gone, then, light with an unexpected victory years in the making. 

He doesn’t look back once. 


End file.
